


The Girl on the Rocks

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a girl named Angie Yonaga, who waits by the bay each morning to watch the sun rise and reflect the colors against the shore.::Mermaid AU::





	The Girl on the Rocks

There is a girl named Angie Yonaga, who waits by the bay each morning to watch the sun rise and reflect the colors against the shore.

She pushes herself half way up an arra,gement of rocks, the water crashing up against their base. She watches the people play about. They’re much like her, and her kind, but they’re different. They have no fins to swim with, nor the gills to breathe in the water with, and they have two extra limbs - legs, they were called - against her one yellow tail. Their differences make them so fascinating to watch, as they run across the sand laughing about. Don’t they just have so much fun?

Day after day, she rests her head on the rocks and watches the sun rise, and the humans run about. Day after day, she returns to her home in the ocean as 7am hits. Day after day, this routine continues without issue. Day after day, she is happy.

One day, there’s somebody else on the rocks.

Curiously, Angie swims up - she is cautious, because this is not a mermaid like her. This boy was a human, much like the ones she watched day to day. His legs swung slowly, dipping his toes into the ocean and making minor splashes. In his hand is an object that looks unfamiliar - it’s bendable, and thin, but it has this weird material clumped together on the inside. What is that? She pushes herself up over the rock to take a closer look.

There are letters, like the ones that are written down on tablets and walls back at her home. Those letters form words, which form sentences, which form paragraphs, which forms a story. It captivates her, to the point that when the clock hits 7, she doesn’t retreat into the ocean. She keeps reading, and so does the human. It’s a tale that has them both wrapped in - she started late, but she could still follow the basic story. Human culture was strange, what was all of this “crime thriller” stuff? Either way, it was new, and that made her incredibly curious.

“Angie thinks that Haruna did the crime thing.” She comments offhandedly, to which the human hums in what she thought was agreement. There was a small silence as he flips to the next part, clumping the last piece of story with the rest.

Then, he let out a yell.

“You dropped your thingy!” Angie yelps out, reaching out her hands to grab onto the object. It was flexible, and very slippery. Her fingers were cold and wet with the sea water, meaning it easily fell out of her grasp and onto the edge of the rock. Luckily, the human snatches it up before it could fall into the ocean - she didn’t want it to get lost!

“Y-you were reading over my shoul… der…” The human turns around and looks her over in what seemed to be utter confusion. She tilts her head at him, flicking her tail inquisitively. He sharply inhales. “...You’re a mermaid.” He finally breathes out, in disbelief. Angie stares for a second, before giving a wild smile, baring her sharp teeth proudly. “...I don’t… This is a joke, right?” He laughs, almost nervously. “This has to be a joke…”

“Mm? But Angie’s as real as merpeople can get. See?” Angie pushes herself up on the rock, showing her waist connected to a very functional tail, twitching and twirling about. “No jokes here!” She hums happily. Humans weren’t used to seeing mermaids, were they? She’d just need to show him that she was cute and very much real!

“I… I thought those were just fiction…” The boy stared her over, as if making sure that this really wasn’t some sort of prank. “You’re… Angie, is it?” He attempts to confirm with her, his voice wavering and shaky. Angie nods, her fins twitching with a sort of pride. Hey, the human already picked up on that! What a smart cookie!   
“Angie wants to know your name too.” She requests. The boy is quite interesting in appearance, with his cap that covers one of his eyes - wouldn’t that obscure his vision? - and his, from what she could discern, dark blue hair. On closer inspection, it seemed that he had some pinstriped jacket tied around his waist - aw, cute, it kind of looked like the frills that mermaids had there! 

The boy gulps, setting the object down in his lap (she thinks it was called?). “I’m Shuuichi… Shuuichi Saihara.” Shuuichi was quite the nice name! If she said it, it would probably roll off of her tongue quite well. She’d have to keep note of that when she first said it, which was immediately, repeatedly. Her companion stares at her in confusion until her repeated mutterings come to a close.

“Well, Shuu~i~chi~, Angie has to go now! She was sitting here for so long reading that nice story on that thingy you have there, but she has to go back home…” Honestly, she didn’t really want to, but the tale was just so captivating that she had to keep reading with the new human! 

“It’s, ah, called a book-” Shuuichi pauses, shifting to make himself more comfortable on the rocks. “Wait, you’re going? Are you going to come back?” It seems that he wanted to keep talking to her! Out of curiosity for seeing a new species, or a genuine attempt to make a friend, Angie didn’t know, but that was appreciated no matter the reasoning.

“Angie will be back! Buut only super super early, at this spot only!” She gently wiggles her way out in between the rocks, dunking herself into the salty ocean once again. Ah, how wonderful that always felt! “Angie wants to talk to you again, Shuuichi! Come back and we can finish the story, right?” She smiles so innocently, a smile that was her way of usually getting what she wants.

“Alright.” Shuuichi smiles back at her. “That’s a promise, then.” A promise? She just got promised to! He really really had better keep it, or else she’d get so sad! Somehow, she had faith that he would keep it, and they could be friends. What would the other merpeople say if they knew she was making friends with a human? Ah, well, that didn’t matter! She was... Happy.

With her eyes gleaming with excitement, Angie waves and disappears into the ocean once more. One thing is for certain, after this encounter - she really can’t wait for the next day.


End file.
